


Home

by StarbucksSue



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little ficlet to stuff Halftime1030's Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfTime1030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfTime1030/gifts).



> A little ficlet to stuff Halftime1030's Fandom Stocking 2013.

Blair looked around the Loft with a mixture of satisfaction and apprehension. Although Jim wasn’t much into decorating for Christmas he’d agreed that Blair could put up a tree and some decorations and Blair was hoping he hadn’t gone too far.

It was tasteful, Blair thought. The large fir in the corner had strings of soft multi-coloured lights and traditional decorations, hand-made in India and Peru. Garlands were wrapped around the stair handrail and the mantle and floor-standing snowmen and santas were arranged either side of the fireplace and balcony doors.

A bowl of dried pinecones, oranges and cinnamon sticks, giving off of a gentle aroma which he knew wouldn’t upset Jim’s senses, sat on the coffee table adding to the effect.

Blair smiled as he made his way to the small office which used to be his room, pulling out the wrapped presents he’d hidden in there and placing them under the tree.

Checking his watch he made his way to the kitchen. The oven was hot and he placed the pan of lasagne in the oven, the wine was already open and he poured two glasses and set them on the table. Jim would be home from work within the next half hour and, barring emergencies, wasn’t due back at work for two days and both men were looking forward to spending their first Christmas together.

Blair added crockery and cutlery to the table and, finally, heard Jim at the door. He turned to welcome his partner and was greeted by Jim’s familiar grin as he stepped forward to pull Blair into his arms. Blair closed his eyes and allowed himself to sink into the warm embrace of his Sentinel, finally, after so many years alone, he had found his home.


End file.
